


Linger On

by artificial_amour



Series: Fabricated Nebula [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hallucinations, Hearing Voices, Mentioned Luhan, Unreliable Narrator, mentioned minseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificial_amour/pseuds/artificial_amour
Summary: You're safe for the first time in a while. There are no whispers, no Minseok, no Luhan, no Yixing. Everythings safe and fine, until it's not.





	Linger On

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back and reviving this AU world,  
> I do not own the people mentioned.  
> It'll be a little different than the others - I'm not in the state of mind I was in back when I first wrote this. I wiped everything I had on this AU, drafts and everything after one of my breakdowns months ago. I'm not sure where this story will take us, but at least this time I won't have as many typos. Twitter is @Skadi96 feel free to follow - i'll follow back, I'm shy and apologize a lot but I think I'm a nice person, least I hope that I am.

 

>  
> 
>   
>  Linger On  
>  Not Rated  
>  Unknown word count
> 
> You're safe for the first time in a while. There are no whispers, no Minseok, no Luhan, no Yixing. Everythings safe and fine, until it's not.
> 
> You've been isolated for the longest of time, and that's okay. It's fine, been away from the outside world for a while, locking yourself up in your room is what you do. You parents actually think it may be a good thing, you don't even go to school anymore, you were medically withdrawn.
> 
> They have you on a new medication, called Abilify. It makes the whispers go away, it takes a while to get into your system though, but that's okay. You miss your friends, miss them so much. Yixing is somewhere in China, Minseok in graduate school, and Luhan went off the grid years ago.
> 
> You're scared of people, and you hate yourself for it - but there is nothing to be done.
> 
> "You look sad Zhongda, why are you sad?" A whisper greets your right ear. 
> 
> You've always been a good liar, you muse. Of course, mother and father haven't noticed that you haven't been taking your pills. They think you've been a _good boy_. There isn't a drop of goodness in you. 
> 
> "Why are you sad?" It asks again, it's Yixing, your missing hyung. Jongdae knows better than to talk back though, so he writes down his message.
> 
> 'I can't talk to you right now, they'll notice.'
> 
> You don't want anyone to notice, because last time they noticed, they took your hyungs all away. 
> 
> You'd rather just stay locked up in your room.  
>  It's safe  
>  And you're a good boy. A good boy. A good boy. **A good boy.**  
>  Hours pass and you're on the same thought, how much of a good boy you are.  
>  Weeks pass some more, and only Yixing is whispering to you throughout the days.  
>  You've fooled everyone, but then again everyone is pathetic.
> 
> Then Minseok comes back for winter break.  
> 


End file.
